


Why do I know you?

by rosie_kairi



Series: Kickback Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Amnesia, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Kai (Ninjago) is bad at emotions, Kai is Axel, Kai's organization name is Xaik, Kickback Hearts au, Mentioned Amnesia, Nya (Ninjago) is a Badass, Nya is Kairi, Stupid I know, no beta we die like zane, takes place during kingdom hearts 2, the ultra dragon shows up at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Nya has a very odd encounter at the beach while waiting for her best friends to return to the Destiny Islands.(Kickback Hearts, a Kingdom Hearts x Ninjago story)
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Kickback Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Why do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was having massive KIngdom Hearts x Ninjago brainrot so I decided to write a lil fanfic for it.  
> Me and my friend @stompingdaisies on tumblr created this au last week on a discord server. Daisy has already written two short drabbles for this au (as of this being posted) based off of screenshot redraws I had done. You can find those here:  
> (Scene from the kh2 prologue) ----> https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/post/622682478275166208/stompingdaisies-rosie-kairi-wait-a-sec-you  
> (Sea Salt Trio Clock Tower scene) ----> https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/post/622682562202058752/stompingdaisies-rosie-kairi-another

Waves rolled onto the golden shores of Destiny Islands. The sunset was a brilliant array of colors ranging from purple to red. The breeze was gentle, almost nonexistent.

Nya stood on the shore, the rolling waves spilling water into her blue converse. She stared out onto the seemingly endless blue ocean. She sighed as she bent down to pick up a seashell that had been washed ashore. It was pretty, she noted as she turned it over in her palm. Despite the fact that she thought it was pretty, it did not stop her from chucking the shell back into the ocean from whence it came.

Nya clenched her fists as she watched the seashell sink into the ocean.  _ Throwing seashells into the ocean really isn’t a good way to cope _ , Nya thought as she picked up another seashell.

Lately, Nya had been overcome with guilt. Why, you ask? She had completely forgotten her best friend Jay. She felt her stomach churn at the mere thought of it. Sure, she wasn’t the only one who forgot about him. The whole town did, even his parents!

This didn’t make her feel any better.

She had no idea how she even managed to completely forget him. He was her childhood best friend! It was always Jay, Nya, and Cole. They always seemed to be with each other at all times. You couldn’t have one without the others.

But then….

Nya shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts like one would with an etch-a-sketch.

Surely Jay was fine? He knew what he was doing out in those other worlds, right? Nya couldn’t be so sure. She trusted him, but…

She sighed.  _ Stop worrying about it _ , a voice in her head said. Nya knew that the voice was right, but she was still worried.

And then there had been the whole fiasco with Cole. Cole had been missing for a year , just like Jay had been. Except the town actually remembered Cole, unlike the previously mentioned brunette. Cole’s father, the poor man, had been worried sick. Nya didn’t think he could handle losing his son like he did with his wife, Lily.

“Maybe waiting isn’t good enough.” She muttered.

Nya was brought out of her thoughts by a small crack. She looked down to her hand and noticed that she had completely shattered the seashell that she had just picked up. Nya threw the shattered pieces into the ocean. She watched as each separate piece made a ripple as they fell into the water.

There was probably symbolism in that seashell somewhere, she thought absentmindedly.

There was a sudden surge in temperature, which Nya didn’t pay any mind to. She did live on a tropical island after all. Say what you want about how Nya wearing a black leather jacket and black leather gloves in a tropical climate was stupid, but you must admire how she was nothing but dedicated to the aesthetic.

“My thoughts exactly!” a voice said. Nya spun around, but saw no one else on the beach. “If you have a dream, don’t wait. Act.” a strange dark mass, something Nya could only assume to be a portal opened up. A man with spiky brown hair and clad in a black leather jacket stepped out of the portal. “One of life’s little rules.” he said, smiling devilishly. “Got it memorized?”

“What?!” Nya blurted out in surprise. This guy… who was he? Something- maybe a memory of times forgotten?- stirred in her heart. She felt like she recognized this guy. Nya could feel her heart calling out to him, like it was begging to be reunited with someone it hadn’t seen in a while.

Nya was more confused than scared, if she were to be honest.

The stranger man stepped toward her, and Nya took a step back. “So it is you…” she heard him mumble.

“What?” she blurted out again, this time more questioning. Did this guy know her?

“...Do I know you?” she asked inquisitively. He felt familiar, but Nya just couldn’t figure out  _ why _ . It was at the tip of her tongue! If she just thought a little harder…

Nya jumped into a defensive stance as the guy walked towards her. This guy was about to be in for a rude awakening when Nya kicked him square in the face. She had been taking taekwondo for a while and was quite good at it, if she could say so herself.

“Nya, right?” The man asked.

“Why do you wanna know? Weirdo.” Nya scoffed, not letting go off her defensive stance.

The man looked hurt on a personal level, but quickly shook it off. “Ouch! I have a name ya know!” he retorted playfully, trying to mask his previously mentioned hurt expression.

There was a silence between the two. It was like the man was waiting for her to guess his name. After a few moments Nya spoke up.

“Well? You gonna tell me your name?” she asked.

The guy’s face dropped for a second before he regained his composure. “The name Xaik, got it memorized?” He said, pointing one finger to his temple.

“Sike?” Nya asked.  _ That’s a weird name, _ she thought.

“No, X-A-I-K. Xaik.” The man, Xaik, corrected her.

“What kind of name is that?”

Xaik placed his hands on his hips. “Hey! I did not come here to get made fun of by a 13 year old!” he huffed.

“Hey! I’m 16!” Nya yelled. “What are you even doing here?” she demanded. If Nya had to deal with this for any longer she was gonna snap. She could see the headlines now, “Local Teen beats up potential kidnapper.”

“Well,” he began. “I’m a friend of Jay’s!” Xaik held out a hand. “Why don’t we go see him?”

Yikes, looks like Nya was spot on with that “potential kidnapper” thing.

“...You’re lying.” Nya said, unconsciously taking a step back. Xaik countered it by taking 3 steps forward. Xaik lifted up his hands like he was trying to calm a panicked animal

“I don;t wanna hurt you Nya, I swear.” he assured her. “It’s just that if I don’t get you to come with me, I’m a goner.” He looked sorrowful, but Nya wasn’t buying it.

Just who was Xaik? Why was he talking like he knew her? ...Maybe he’s from her original world? That would explain a lot of things. But why would he look almost sad when trying to kidnap her? Did they have some personal connection that Nya couldn’t remember?

“We can do this the easy way of the hard way Nya!” he yelled as he got closer.

Nya surveyed her surroundings. There was no one else on the beach, it being very close to nighttime, and the closest house was a good walk away. Needless to say, Nya was trapped.

“I’ll take the hard way.” Nya was confident she could take him in a fight. Age difference be damned. He was probably only 2 years older from her, by the looks of it. Nya’s taken down people who were years older than her during sparring sessions during her taekwondo classes.

Xaik looked at her with pity. “So be it.” he said, snapping his fingers.

Nya was confused for a second, wondering what Xaik was doing. It wasn’t until swirling clouds of darkness appeared did Nya begin to regret what she had said.

Out of the darkness came these strange white creatures that would not be out of place in Nya’s nightmares. These creatures' bodies twisted and distorted in ways one's body should not be able to.

Okay, Maybe Nya couldn’t take these guys on.

Nya looked to her left, then her right, and then behind her. Yep, she was surrounded. Shit.

She could feel her pulse quicken. Nya was shit outta luck, wasn’t she? Still, she held her ground, never dropping her defensive stance. If she was gonna go out, she was gonna go out with a fight. The creatures approached her from all sides as Xaik watched it all go down. Nya shot Xaik a pleading look, as if she was expecting him to help her out.

Xaik just shrugged.

“Sorry Nya, you had a choice and you made it.” he said.

Nya let one of her fists fall to her side as the other hand was brought up to clutch her necklace. Her necklace was one of the only things she had from her previous life.

She felt a power surging through the hand that had fallen to her side. She opened her hand and in a flash of brilliant blue light and the sound of rushing water appeared a weapon as beautiful as the ocean at sunrise.

Xaik’s jaw dropped. “A keyblade?” he muttered. “But how!?”

Nya ignored what Xaik said. Whatever this “keyblade” was, she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to Nya in that moment was getting out of her current situation. 

In a moment of Adrenaline rush, Nya swung the keyblade at the head of one of the creatures. The blade made contact and the creature flailed backwards and made a wailing sound. 

_ Bingo _ , Nya thought.

She began swinging the keyblade around herself in a circular, the intention of hitting these creatures in the forefront of her mind. While swinging at the creatures, Nya noticed that after every swing a trail of bubbles followed her keyblade.

_ Huh _ , Nya thought.  _ Neat _ .

Xaik stared at the displayed slack jawed and in awe. A keyblade? Was he seeing correctly? Xaik shook his head. 

_ Focus! _ He thought to himself. He snapped once more and summoned more of the lesser nobodies.

Nya found herself surrounded by more of the creatures. Her grip on the keyblade tightened and her palms started getting sweaty.

“Shit.” she hissed. What was she going to do? There’s no way she was going with Xaik, but there was also no way she could keep fighting these things off.

Just as Nya was beginning to think about giving up, something.... Strange, happened.

A goddamn dragon ran up to her. Sure, it wasn’t a towering, intimidating dragon- it was actually somewhat small, only coming up to Nyas waist- but it was still a fucking dragon! And it had like four heads!

Nya thought she had started hallucinating, but no, that thing was really there! It rubbed up against her like a dog trying to get its owner to pay attention to it.

She looked down at the four-headed dragon- four heads!!- with a mix of utter confusion and amazement. It seemed like Xaik was confused as well. Except Xaik was just plain confused, not amazed like Nya was.

A piercing whistle rang through the air as a dark portal, very similar to the one Xaik had just come out of, opened up. The dragon ran over to the portal and gestured to it with its head. Did it want Nya to go with it?

Nya looked over to Xaik, who just looked done with everything, then to the portal, and then back to Xaik. “Uh, bye I guess?” She said before sprinting towards the portal as fast as she possibly could.

Before she jumped in the portal, Nya heard an exasperated sigh from who she assumed was Xaik. She didn’t bother to see if she was right with that assumption.

As Nya leaped into the dark portal and into the unknown, only two thoughts popped into her head.

One thought was that “This may as well just happen at this point, God knows my life is already so fucking weird.” And the other was:

“Who exactly was Xaik? And why did it feel like she knew him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this on my memos app on my phone during a 4th of July party.


End file.
